


Davenport

by CompletelyDifferent



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Bureau of Balance - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, a very strange, messed up friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent
Summary: Davenport likes this job. Numbers make sense to him. More sense than words. They line up neatly in his mind.Davenport likes to be useful.(There was a time where he was more useful, but that hurts to think about. So Davenport tries not to.)





	Davenport

Davenport wakes up.

Davenport yawns and stretches. He goes to the bathroom. He washes his face and brushes his teeth. He smiles at himself in the mirror.

Davenport puts on his sharp blue uniform, excited for a new day.

Davenport eats breakfast in the cafeteria. Oatmeal, fruit and tea. His favourite.

Davenport finishes just as the rest of the Bureau of Balance wakes up. Leon comes in, followed by Carey and Killian.

“Good morning,” says Leon.

“Mornin’,” says Killian.

“Heya Dav,” says Carey.

“Davenport!” says Davenport.

Davenport goes to The Director’s office. He knocks on the door. She calls, “Come in!”

She smiles when he enters. Davenport likes that. The Director does not smile enough.

“Davenport?” says Davenport.

The Director nods. “A busy day ahead of us. I woke up with several missed calls on my Stone of Farspeech from Captain Bane. No doubt the matter will be urgent. Additionally, I have a meeting with Lucas Miller, and we need to arrange this month’s salaries. And of course, Magnus is continuing his petition to get dogs allowed on the Moon…”

Davenport nods. He gets to work sorting through the playslips.

Davenport likes this job. Numbers make sense to him. More sense than words. They line up neatly in his mind. 

Davenport likes to be useful.

Sometimes Davenport is scared he isn’t useful enough. That he used to be better. That he used to-- that once-- that before-- 

The Director looks at him. She is frowning.

Davenport smiles.

Davenport finishes organising the payslips. He gets the key from the magical safe in the back of The Director’s office. He goes to the vault kept on the base’s lowest floor and opens it. He carefully counts out the gold pieces for each person and organises them into cloth bags.

Davenport gives every employee on the Moonbase their month’s pay. It takes six trips and two hours. He doesn’t mind. Davenport likes to be useful.

Davenport goes back to The Director’s office. He knocks. The Director doesn’t answer.

Davenport knocks again. She does not answer.

Davenport knocks a third time, and then he pushes in.

The Director is sitting at her desk. Her head is hidden in her hands, but Davenport can tell she is crying. Her shoulders are shaking.

Davenport closes the door behind him and hurries to her side. He cannot reach her hands. He pats her leg instead.

“Oh _Davenport_ ,” The Director says. Then she says something else. Davenport does not understand it. He tries to, he tries to, but it’s all static, his head hurts--

“Sorry, sorry,” The Director says, and she cries harder.

The Director apologizes to him a lot. Davenport does not know why. The Director is kind. She found him when he was all alone. She gave him a home and a job. She holds him when he gets scared or confused.

Davenport holds her now. The Director sits down next to him, and presses him to her chest. Davenport holds her tighter.

“It’s just--” The Director shudders. “I spoke with Captain Bane. He’s found the Gaia Sash, it’s in Goldcliff.”

“Davenport?” says Davenport.

The Director shakes her head. “I _know_ that’s a good thing. We need the sash. But that means sending in Magnus, Taako and Merle. They’re the only ones who can-- who can reclaim it. But it’s so dangerous. What if--” The Director takes a deep breath. “I hate putting them in danger like this.”

Davenport wipes a tear from her cheek. He says, “They’ll be alright.”

The Director blinks at him.

Davenport smiles back at her. He likes it when the words line up in his mind.

“You’re-- you’re right,” The Director says. “Of course you’re right. Thank you.”

“Davenport,” says Davenport.

Davenport gets The Director mint tea. She is writing something when he gets back. It does not look like she has been crying at all.

Davenport still makes sure she eats dinner that night. The Director sometimes gets so busy that she forgets.

That’s okay. Davenport can remember for her.


End file.
